1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a washing machine and a method of controlling the washing machine. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a washing machine and a method therefore having improved stability and improved laundry balancing at a time of a dehydration cycle.
2. Background
A drum-type washing machine may perform washing by employing a drum that rotates by a driving force of a motor and frictional force of laundry in a state in which a detergent, wash water, and the laundry are input to the drum. The drum-type washing machine may rarely damage the laundry, may rarely entangle the laundry, and may have knocking and rubbing washing effects.
After wash and rinse cycles are finished, a dehydration cycle is performed. In order to perform the dehydration cycle, laundry must be distributed effectively. To this end, a variety of methods have been used. For example, a method of determining an unbalance amount in the state in which laundry is adhered to the drum was used. However, this method is disadvantageous in that it has a long balancing time of laundry and the state of laundry is decided by sensing an unbalance amount of the laundry in the state in which the laundry is adhered to the drum. Further, in the case in which laundry is unbalanced with the laundry being adhered to the drum, it becomes problematic in the stability of a washing machine.